Pauliuk
thumb|Pauliuk v období vlády CaligulyNejstarší dochovaný člen Ravenu, který nestárne. Teorii létání se zabýval již v antickém Říme, kde se stal slavný díky kritice Daidalovi konstrukce samoletu. Historie Pauliuk zasahoval do historie primárně střední Evropy už od dob starého Říma. Jeho vliv se ale, i přes jeho pozoruhodné skutky, v historii jaksi ztrácí. Laikovi se skoro může zdát, jako by byl Pauliuk členem nějaké t ajné organizace. Mýtický původ Podle nejstarších řeckých mýtů se měl Pauliuk narodit někde v severních zemích ve slavné Slovanské říši. Údajně byl bratrem řeckého héroa Achilla a, stejně jako Achilles, má být nesmrtelný. Ovšem v jeho případě údajně Thetis místo držení za patu experimentovala s použitím velmi pružné sítě. Značně později vystupuje i v mýtu o Daidalovi, kde zpochybňuje jeho užití vosku a sám navrhuje konstrukci z plátna a dutých kovových trubek. Další legendy o Pauliukovi se nám bohužel nedochovaly. Řím První historické zprávy pochází z 60. let 1. století př. n. l., kdy pomáhal Pompeiovi Velkému v jeho tažení proti pirátům. Plútarchos se o něm zmiňuje, jako o "...muži, který na svých křídel z lodí Pompeia Velkého vzlétal a okolní moře prozkoumával, piráty zde vyhledával a mnoho dobrých věcí pro Imperátora učinil...". Pokud je toto tvrzení pravdivé, znamenalo by to nejen, že Pauliuk byl prvním historicky doloženým létajícím člověkem, ale zároveň prvním palubním pilotem. Plútarchos bohužel nepovažoval za důležité vylíčit princip fungování Pauliukova stroje. Dalších zmínek se nám o něm dostává až z doby Augustovy. Tehdy se údajně aktivně účastnil v hodnosti AeroCenturiona průzkumů nad územím dnešního Německa. Jeho snem údajně bylo "...probít se až do středu Európy, kde leží země Kvádů a Suebů, z jejichž pohraničí údajně pocházel...". Toto by naznačovalo Pauliukův slovanský původ a zároveň by to vysvětlovalo jeho budoucí náklonnost ke střední Evropě. Jeho služby Augustovi zároveň naznačují, že se v období války mezi Pompeiem a Caesarem přidal na stranu salátu. V průběhu císařství se nám o něm dochovaly jen kusmé, a mnohdy pochybné informace. Caligula ho považoval za koně, Vespasianus ho využil k průzkumu nad pevností Masada, byl přizván Markem Aurelium na tažení proti Markomanům a před bitvou o Milvijský most se pokusil o první leteckou akrobacii, doplněnou prvním použitím akrobatického kouře. Měl se údajně pokoušet napsat na oblohu svůj iniciál P, který chtěl doplnit efektními zkříženými hnáty. Konstantin si událost vyložil zcela jinak. Období temna Další zmínka o Pauliukovi pochází až z Fredegarovy kroniky, kdy je zmiňován spolu s kupcem Sámem jako kritická součást ochrany proti Avarům. Jeho letecké průzkumy měly významně přispět k jejich vyhnání ze střední Evropy. V 9. století se krátce objevuje i na území Velké Moravé, kde varuje před příchodem "...dvou imbecilů z jihu, kteří vám tu budou zavádět takové divné písmo, které se nedá číst. No fakt, hoši, hnus hnusoucí, dobré tak akorát pro Rusáky..." Jedná se zároveň o první Pauliukova zachovaná slova. Jeho stopy se z Evropy ztrácejí, ač někteří historikové se domnívají, že se účastnil první křížové výpravy, během jejíž poslední fáze shazoval jednotlivé křižáky za hradby Jeruzaléma a provedl tak zároveň první výsadek za nepřátelské linie v historii. Jedna zmínka o něm je posléze ve 14. století v díle Vita Caroli. V části, kde Karel IV. popisuje přítomnost ducha v místnosti, dodává na konci, že se ve skutečnosti jednalo jen o "...pana Pauliuka vtip velmi hloupý a našeho majestátu nevkusný, děsiti nás totiž takto..." (this article is a stub, help us broaden it) Kategorie:Piloti Kategorie:Staroveký Rím